With the development of electronic device technologies and mobile Internet, functions and performances of terminals become increasingly powerful, and thus the power consumption and heat productivity of various chips in the terminal also become increasingly high. Therefore, the heat dissipation problem of terminals must be solved or mitigated.
In the conventional technologies, there are two heat dissipation methods for terminals. One of the methods is directly adding heat dissipation material on heating chips in the terminal to accelerate outward heat transfer; or connecting low-temperature parts with high-temperature parts via heat dissipation material to accelerate heat balance, thereby lowering the temperature of local hot spots. However, with this method, when the overall heat of the terminal is balanced, the temperature will increase to an upper limit in a short time. As a result, in order to reduce the heat of the whole terminal, the running speed of the terminal has to be reduced or some functions have to cease. Another of the methods is adding an air-convection or liquid-convection device into the terminal to balance heat dissipation. However, this kind of method is difficult to implement in the case of a limited terminal space.